Demon Rescue
by shadowicewolf
Summary: I stink at summeries. Yukina has been kidnapped again, along with he friend Amara. So it's up to the new memmbers Riko and Kira to help Kurama and Hiei recsue them before King Yama returns for Yukina in two day. I can't write summaries, please R
1. Chase

Ok, this is another of my attempted Yu Yu Hakusho Fan Fics. Please R&R. I have added many charecters based on my roleplay with my friends. These are the relationships with said charecters. Please keep in mind, this was used in a school portfolio peice, so it is rather lame, and poorly corrected. I have done my best to find errors. I would appriciate constructive critisism.

Kira Kurama's girlfriend and Yuske's demon sister.

Amara Kira's friend, and Kurama's blood-sister (A blood-bond was formed between them, so she's kinda like his sister.)

Riko: Is sort of like Hiei, a loner, doesn't trust anyone. He was Sazuka's apprentice. No real relationship.

A/N: Riko is occasionly reffered to as 'saint beets' as an insult to him and the saint beasts.

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, only the movie I bought, and my idea's for stories.

* * *

Hi Yukina!" Amara said casually.

"Hi Amara! I was just looking for you," Yukina said happily.

"You were? Why?" Amara asked looking curiously at Yukina.

"No particular reason I just wanna talk if you've got a minute or two," Yukina said calmly.

"Oh yeah sure why not, have a seat," Amara said casually, patting the grass beside her on the edge of a large, green-blue lake as Yukina sat down next to her.

"So what do you want to talk about Yukina?" Amara asked looking out over the lake

"This is kinda an odd question but..." Her voice trailed off. Amara looked curiously at her

"But what?" Amara asked, "What's it like to have a brother?" Yukina said hurriedly.

"Why do you ask?" Amara asked tensing up a little.

"I just wanna know what my brother might be like" Yukina said not noticing her friend's actions.

Amara relaxed again and said "Well they're all different but if it's an older brother like Kurama is to me then..."

"I thought Kurama was the same age as you?" Yukina said looking surprised at this fact.

"He's the same age in human form but in demon years he's a hundred years older than me" Amara said.

"But if it's an older brother then you definitely don't tell him when your going on a date he'll probably follow you, Kurama did it to me once" Amara said smiling as she remembered that time two years ago when she was thirteen, now she was fifteen and almost had her drivers permit.

"I sure hope my brother doesn't do that talk about too protective!" Yukina said.

They sat lost in thought staring at the lake, and then something rocketed into the lake splashing the girls slightly.

"Autumn! Cut it out!" Amara & Yukina shouted in unison.

Amara's golden eagle friend was the culprit, she soared out of the water a dead fish in her beak. She landed casually between the girls and shook off the extra water like a dog, the girls laughed exasperatedly.

"Anything else you want to talk about?" Amara asked, casually stroking Autumn. "Uh, Yeah you probably don't know the answer but do you know who my brother is?" Yukina asked looking questioningly at Amara.

"No, I don't know who your brother is, sorry." Amara lied. Yukina's brother, Hiei, was the one to tell her, not Amara. Autumn flew off around that time then Yukina asked

"Do you want to...?" "Hush!" Amara interrupted placing a hand over Yukina's mouth.

"I think I here someone" she said in a hushed voice. Then Yukina heard it too, someone or something was in the trees behind them, and they turned around and to their horror saw a mob a people, who didn't look very happy to see them either. On impulse Amara shouted

"RUN!" and seized Yukina's arm she half dragged her through two cornfields and a cow pasture.

"Amara slow down a little they're far behind us now!" Yukina exclaimed.

They leaned against a fence and Amara took off her healing necklace and fiddle with it for minute and then a computerized voice sounded from it

"Recoding system activated" Amara held it up to her mouth and said

"Kurama, Riko, Kira! We need your help me and Yukina are being chased by a strange mob we don't know why but we need your help! HURRY!" Amara stopped recording just as Autumn showed up Amara gave the necklace to Autumn and told her to take it to Kurama. Just as she flew off the mob came racing over the crest of the hill. The girls instinctively started running again Amara tripped on a stone Yukina made to turn back but Amara said

"NO! go on I'll catch up and hold them off just GO!" reluctantly Yukina did as asked.


	2. Capture

Here's chapter 2, if you want more, please review. Thanks. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own YYH, but I wish I did.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

As Amara broke free of the tangle of fighting bodies she thought to herself,

"I wish Kira was here she's better at this physical fighting stuff" and kept on running. She spotted Yukina in the distance and raced on to catch up. As she caught up with Yukina she looked behind her and saw the mob closing in on them by the minute, and the only thing in front of them was part of the lake

"Yukina can you swim?" Amara asked looking at ever-closer water.

"Yes, if the occasion calls for it!" Yukina exclaimed.

"Trust me it calls for it" Amara shouted as she seized Yukina's arm and plunged into the frigid water.

Unknown to Amara & Yukina the mob was waiting patiently for them to surface then they would shock them with their Electra-poles (poles charged with electricity that shock on contact). So as soon as Yukina surfaced she was unconscious immediately, Amara, on the other hand took out three of the men before she was unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile, Autumn had just found Kurama, Riko, and Kira in Spirit world. She was pecking and clawing at Riko like mad

"Get away you crazy bird unless you want to be fried chicken," Riko said. Just as he was about to fry Autumn with a lighting bolt, Kurama walked in and snatched Autumn out of harms way

"Autumn, what is it where's Amara and Yukina?" For answer Autumn dropped the Healing necklace into his hand, Kurama activated it and replayed the message left by Amara.

"We have to go after them!" Kira exclaimed as she started for the door but,

"Wait! Kira" Kurama shouted his voice was cold, sharp, and shaky.

"Autumn, go see where the girls are and if they're okay or not NOW!" Kurama said sending her out the window.

"What was that all about?" Riko asked.

"We need to find out if they're okay or not, they may have lost the mob and haven't had a way of communicating with us" Kurama said.


End file.
